


Of Dragons and Wolves (or, Charisma, Badassitude, and Bad Attitude)

by QueenOfThorns_PrincessOfHell



Series: Shit for Honour [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty or lemon chapters will have warnings, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Correction: Tags WILL Change, Cousin Incest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage, Jaime decides to be nice, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Lancel completely replaces Jaime, Lyanna Stark Lives, Major Character Injury, Margaery teaches Tommen how to be a rebellious little teenager, OOC Tommen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Tags May Change, emphasis on almost, get bamboozled because Talisa is actually Rhaenys, so Bran is still gonna almost die, what is this consistent chapter length thing people speak of, when it comes to Lancel Lannister YOU ARE THE FATHER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThorns_PrincessOfHell/pseuds/QueenOfThorns_PrincessOfHell
Summary: Jaime Lannister stumbles into the Tower of Joy with a Dornish girl clinging to his back and a Targaryen babe in his arms.





	1. Reference Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dragon Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467531) by Snafu the Great. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a page of references. All the credits stuff, extra warnings, etc. Also, because I decided to mix show canon with book canon (never a good idea), this also has the birth year of every important young character. Feel free to skip this and move on to the prologue.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic, so it's pretty bad. Be as critical as you want, but don't say I didn't warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for certain... things... in some chapters. Those chapters will have warnings. If you think it should be rated Explicit, feel free to tell me and I'll change it.

MAIN Inspiration:

[The Dragon Returns by Snafu the Great](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9393451/1/The-Dragon-Returns-Game-of-Thrones)

 

Plot inspiration:

[Consequences by Snafu the Great](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10854875/1/Game-of-Thrones-Consequences)

(incomplete) [The She-Wolf by Tutankhamunfreak](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13104861/1/The-She-Wolf)

[The Lion Who Saved the Dragons by bluegoldrose](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10806130/1/The-Lion-Who-Saved-the-Dragons)

 

 

The Cast:

  * 279 AC
    * Rhaenys
    * Willas
  * Late 280 AC
    * Aegon IV
  * 281 AC
    * Robb
    * Aegon “Jon” (late 281)
    * Margaery
    * Trystane
    * Theon Greyjoy
  * 282 AC
    * Daenerys
    * Gendry
    * Joffrey (late 282)
  * 284 AC
    * Myrcella
  * 285 AC
    * Sansa
    * Jeyne Poole
    * Tommen
  * 287 AC
    * Arya
  * 288 AC
    * Bran
  * 292 AC
    * Rickon



 

VERY IMPORTANT: Not for Catelyn Stark fans. (Also, Sansa and Aegon are the unrequited in their respective tags.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t really make sense for so many of the Stark children to look Tully and somehow not get called out. When Stannis accuses Cersei of incest to produce her children, they decide to accuse his wife of incest/infidelity to mock his daughter Shireen. But when Ned accuses Cersei of incest, they decide not to take advantage of the fact that most of his children take after his wife, even though they should take after the Stark look based on dominant genetics and “the seed” being “strong”. So yeah, almost everything is from the show.
> 
> Rant over.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Jaime Lannister is a man with shit for honour, but he is a Lannister and Lannisters shit gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 283 AC

Lyanna Stark can only listen to so many things at once.

She hears shouts of _PUSH_ from her bedside and yells of _PROTECT THE LADY_ from outside her door. She can only think of how this was never supposed to happen, how everything spiraled downhill, how it was a fortnight early-

And then she hears the wails of a babe,  _her son_ , from her bedside.

A moment later, she hears more shouting outside.

"Give the poor boy some water!"

Lyanna tries to sit up, but she cannot. As she is handed her son, Arthur Dayne bursts through the door. "Jaime Lannister is here."

Jaime is- no, was- a Kingsguard. But he is still a knight.  _I am a strong knight. I am a strong knight. I am-_ and then he collapses on the first set of stairs. The wails of a babe and cries of a girl rouse him.  _I am a knight_ , he repeats in his mind.  _I am a knight, I am a knight, I am a knight, I am-_ and then he collapses once more at the top of the stairs.

- _a knight_. Arthur bursts out of the room with a skin of water. He sees quite the sight.

Jaime Lannister arrives at the Tower of Joy with a Dornish girl clinging to his back and a Targaryen babe in his arms. He is covered in the blood of the Dragon and carries the blood of the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can ship Lyanna and Arthur if that's your thing. There's room for imagination here. I'm just not going to write it in.
> 
> Also, I thoroughly apologize for the POV jumping around a lot.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mama Lyanna is a truly kind soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 295 AC
> 
> Rhaenys POV but mainly focused on Daenerys.

_Mama Lyanna is a kind soul. She is too kind for this world._

_Mama Lyanna is a very strong soul._ Aegon, of course, is too young to remember, but Rhaenys can recall the day the kind man took them away from that wretched city. She can recall how frightened she was, how her mother begged Ser Jaime Lannister to  _please s_ _ave the children_. She lost Mother the same day she met Mama.

The clean water had tasted so sweet when she had raised the skin to her chapped lips. She was too young at the time, too young to understand that Ser Jaime could've died.

"Shit for honour! Shit for honour!" The former Kingsguard members had japed with Ser Jaime after he had recovered from dehydration. He had smirked and corrected them. "Lannister shit."

Ser Arthur Dayne had not been pleased when the first word Aegon spoke was "shit".

Aegon was too young to remember Small Egg. Of course, Mama Lyanna didn't know Rhaenys and Aegon were still alive. She had named her own son, their half brother, Aegon. Her laughter had been so hearty and beautiful when she wrapped her arms around Rhaenys and Aegon and drew them into her bed.  _Aegon, meet Aegon_ , she had laughed. Mama Lyanna was truly too kind. She took in children who were not her own simply because all children deserved a fighting chance at life. Rhaenys was forever grateful for that.

She had been so scared when Mama Lyanna almost died.

She had overheard the Kingsguard and Uncle Ned discussing Mama's deteriorating health.  _Elia murdered... Rhaegar dead... shock... early birth..._

She had begged Uncle Ned not to take Small Egg, but he did. Then she had begged him to take them along. But in the eyes of the people, Mama Lyanna and all the Dragons were dead. There would be no way for Uncle Ned to bring a Dornish girl and Valyrian boy home. But he could bring a Stark.

Rhaenys had resented Mama Lyanna for sending Small Egg away, but she understood as she grew. Even if Mama Lyanna had died, she and Aegon would be safer in Essos. And by a miracle, the medics in Essos saved her. From that day on, Rhaenys knew she wanted to be a medic.

One day when she was six and ten, a young girl clad in tribal rags wandered to the doorstep of their manse, begging for food. Aegon and Arthur thought mayhaps she was a spy, but Mama Lyanna saw something familiar in her eyes and took her in. One could only imagine the family's surprise when Lyanna washed the dirt out of the girl's hair only to find out it was silver!

Daenerys Targaryen's mad brother VIserys had sold her off into marriage with a Dothraki warlord in exchange for an army to invade Westeros. When he demanded his crown on the wedding day, the Dothraki dumped molten gold on his head. The wedding turned into a bloodbath and Daenerys's husband-to-be was killed in the ensuing chaos. The poor child bride barely escaped with her life, but she managed to take her priceless wedding gift: a box of nine dragon eggs preserved in stone.

It was rather odd that Daenerys Targaryen, their aunt, was younger than they. But they loved her like a sister nonetheless.

_Mama Lyanna is too kind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you know we love bloody weddings. (I wanted to put that as the summary, but there isn't really that much gore. I think we all need something wholesome after that gruesome scene in S8E1 that almost made half of us vomit.)


	4. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must promise to fly me back to Essos should I empty the contents of my stomach on some unfortunate sailor in the Narrow Sea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 298 AC
> 
> Rhaenys POV  
> (tl;dr at the end)

"I am Princess Rhaenys of Houses Targaryen and Nymeros Martell. My mother's words are 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken' and I must follow so. Yet you choose to set me up in a political alliance?"

"Where in Essos did you ever hear that? We simply petitioned for someone to scout King's Landing and the situation with your Uncle Ned's family."

Rhaenys scowled. "You _suggested_ me."

Daenerys shook her head. "I did not. It just so happens that all of our commanders turned to you when we made the request."

"And why must I be the one to do so? Do you not ride your dragon better than I?"

"I never said you must ride your dragon."

Rhaenys opened her mouth to speak before she realized what her aunt implied. "Wait! I cannot be carried! You know I am the Targaryen with the queasiest stomach!"

Daenerys spoke with an even calmness. "Aegon is training the Silver Company to be just as ferocious as the Golden Company. I am still teaching Balerion self-discipline. Aegon is too busy, you understand. You are the only Targaryen who has finished her personal training."

"You flatter my medical skills too often."

"You flatter my dragon-riding skills too often."

"You are the Mother of Dragons."

"You are the Dragon-Viper Princess."

Rhaenys sighed. She could never beat her aunt in a battle of tongues or wits. "Alright. But you must promise to fly me back to Essos should I empty the contents of my stomach on some unfortunate sailor in the Narrow Sea."

Daenerys smiled.

"And I will never forgive you if the Usurper's entourage comes and leaves me a cripple like that poor Stark boy."

Aunt Dany's smile faltered slightly, but she composed herself. "We will leave Essos this very night. We must make sure you arrive by dawn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr:
> 
> Rhaenys: No way in hell am I going to Westeros. I get too motionsick.  
> Dany: We're too busy, and you're a good diplomat.  
> Rhaenys: I'm bailing the moment I throw up on your "first class" flight.  
> Dany: Deal.
> 
> +A huge pinch of useless plot setup that you could probably figure out eventually


End file.
